Instinct: Redemption
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Final installment in the Instinct series. Updates might be slower than Usual. (1stPerPOV)
1. Chapter 1

**Hotshot:** Basically, I just said fuck it and just winged it. So, Retribution still happened and parts of The Final Chapter is in here(I already know some but I still have yet to watch it). Also, as you can see, I decided to add two new pairings, the last one was just kinda last minute lol. There won't be a lot of those two ships shown- unless someone wants a POV change to the two ships. So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** After being flown to DC and got her powers back, Alice starts a journey to end all of this once and for all.

 **Pairings:** Claire/Alice, side Jill/Kmart, side Wesker/Chris

 **Warning:** Like usual, Profanity, Violence, femslash, now featuring slash, ect.

* * *

 **Instinct: Redemption**

 **Chapter 1**

"Wesker," I greeted, after walking into the office. "I see you made yourself at home."

"Well, I must say, it does have a certain needs to it." He stood before he blurred beside me and injected something into me. I fell to the ground, gasping and twitching. I could feel whatever he out into me going to work, making my body burn.

"W-what- what have you done to me?"

"You were the only one who successfully bond with the t virus. To fully realize your powers. Now, I have need of you- the old you. So, I have given back your gift. You are the weapon."

I slowly got up to my hands and knees and stare at him. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Perhaps. But first you have work to do."

I sighed before getting to my feet.

"I have to clarify one thing. The Red Queen is being controlled."

"What? How?"

"Dr. Isaacs."

I stared at him with a disbelieving look. "I killed him."

"It seems that he have his hands on cloning technology- or he simply created his beforehand."

"Fuck…" I breathed, running a hand through my hair.

"We are bonded by a common enemy now and here is humanity's last stand." He walked to the door and opened it. "And one more thing."

I looked at him, not knowing what other news he's springing on me. "What?"

"You're mate is on the next flight in. She'll be here in about three hours time."

I froze at that. Claire? She's coming here? In three hours?

"I sent a evac for them." Wesker continued.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because even I know what it's like to be away from a mate."

I watched as he walked out, his words running through my head. He had a mate? Since when?

"Mommy?"

I looked at the door and saw Becky standing there, staring at me. I shook my head and walked over to her, kneeling down. "Let's go find our room."

She nodded and I stood, letting her small hand slip into mine. We made our way out and a man in military gear was there, waiting.

"I'm suppose to take you to your room, ma'am." he informed me and I nodded, gesturing him to lead us.

Our room was a decent size with two beds, one large and the other medium. There was one dresser and one bedside table at each bed. I saw another door that most likely connected to the bathroom.

"Alice."

I looked behind me and saw Jill, standing there, still in her purple outfit.

"The dresser will have the standard issue clothing and the bottom drawer is used for weapon storage." she explained.

"Thanks." I smiled before looking at Becky. "Why don't you go change?"

"Your clothing is in the middle drawer." Jill added. Becky nodded and scampered to do what she was told. I looked at Jill before raising an eyebrow at her.

"I called ahead and told them about her." Jill shrugged.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So...Claire?" I could see a teasing smile starting to form.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes before I smirked. "Just wait until you find your own mate, then let's see who really gets the last laugh."

I could smell that she was different now, like me but not exactly since I got my powers back. I wondered what they did to her.

"I highly doubt it. Anyways, I'll let you know when she's close."

"Alright."

* * *

 **Hotshot:** A short beginning to the fic. Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotshot:** After this point, I'll be struggling with writing chapters because this will be what I considered "free-styling". AKA: Everything comes from my head and no other source(though I will put certain things in here from The Last Chapter. Anyways, Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Instinct: Redemption**

 **Chapter 2**

I must have fallen asleep after I got a shower and slipped into a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top because the next thing I knew, I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and saw Jill standing above me with a soft expression. I gave her a confused look before stretching and yawning.

"Get dressed, they are about three minutes out." She stated and I stared at her blankly for a moment before it clicked and I got up and dressed in a standard issued military uniform though I didn't bother putting on my jacket and just left the black t-shirt on. I glanced at Becky, who was sleeping in her own bed, knowing that I can't bring her yet until I explain everything to Claire.

"Go, I'll watch her." Jill stated. I nodded to her in gratitude before making my way to where the osprey landings were.

I could see one just landing and the hatch opened. I could see survivors walking out before I saw three that I was waiting for. They didn't seem to see me until the youngest turned and looked. Once she caught sight of me, she bolted, leaving her two companions behind and launching herself at me once she was close enough.

I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled.

 _Safe. Family. Adopted Daughter._

"We thought you were dead!" Kmart cried into my shoulder and I rubbed her back. She pulled away before taking a step to the side and I saw that Chris was next to walk to me.

"Glad to see you made it." He grinned, holding his hand out and I grasped it with my own.

"I'm a hard bitch to kill."

"Seems like the truth."

I let our hands fell and he patted my shoulder before standing with Kmart. Before I could do anything, A sudden force slammed into me, causing me to fall on my ass in surprise. Next thing I knew, a pair of lips covered my own in a desperate kiss, which I quickly responded to. I slid my hand through her red hair, pushing her lips harder against mine.

She was the one who broke the kiss first and she buried her face in my neck. I couldn't help but inhale her scent that I haven't been able to smell for such a long time.

 _Safety. MATE._

"You're safe, you're here, you're alive…" I muttered, mostly to myself.

With my powers taken away, I didn't suffer from the separation between her and me. Now that I got them back, it hit me full throttle. All I wanted to do is to curl around her somewhere and just soak in her presence and never leave her side again.

"I see you are finally reunited." a voice stated from behind me. Claire quickly stood up and I followed suit before turning.

"Miss Redfield will be staying with you, Project Alice. Delilah will have a room close to yours, as for Mr. Redfield...there's shortage of rooms. Only ones that have enough room is Leon Kennedy's and mine." Wesker told us. I couldn't help but peer at him and noticed how, even with his sunglasses, I could still see his eyes glancing at Chris, the look far different from his usual. Then, it clicked.

Chris Redfield was Albert Wesker's mate.

I...certainly did not see that coming.

"Project Alice, I suggest you explain somethings before they get too comfortable- and some food to eat in the mess hall."

"Right." I ushered the three away and lead them to the mess hall(which I knew thanks to Jill handing me a map before I got my shower) and let us all grab some food and sit.

"So, what is it you have to explain." asked Chris.

"Well…" I started to explain everything that happened in Russia, starting to when I woke up, met up with Wong and got to finding Becky.

"So...you got a daughter now?" questioned Kmart.

"More or less. I couldn't leave her to die there, even if she is…"

"...Does this mean you and Claire are parents now?" Kmart interrupted me, making Claire, who was drinking some water, spit a mouthful out. I snickered along with Chris and Kmart.

"I dunno K, she has her hands full with you already." I teased, making the said teen pout.

"I'm finally an Uncle!" Chris joked, slapping me on the back. "I always knew you were the one to bring me nieces and/or nephews."

"Does this mean we can bypass the whole "big brother versus suitor to little sister" talk?" I asked.

"Nope." Chris grinned. "Still gotta do it."

"Damn."

Claire cleared her throat. "So we have a daughter now, anything else?"

I smiled slightly before losing it. "I met with Luther down there but he was killed."

It was silence after that as we just continued to eat our food. I glanced at the three of them and just decided to tell them about who we are really going up against.

"Dr. Isaacs is the one that's doing all of this."

Claire froze and slowly turned to me. "I thought you killed him?"

"I thought so too." I sighed. "He's controlling the Red Queen somehow."

"What will we do?"

"I have to ask Wesker where Isaacs is first, than we will come up with a plan." I answered before finishing my food. "Chris, I suggest you make sleeping arrangements while you still can."

"Right, I'll go do that now." With that, he stood and walked off.

"Are you two done eating?" I asked Kmart and Claire, who quickly finished up their food. I lead them to my room and, seeing the door was open, walked inside. Jill was sitting on becky's bed with Becky, seemingly just talking.

"Mommy!" chirped Becky once she saw me and scrambled over, wrapping her arms around my middle.

"Were you good for Jill?" I signed/asked once she looked up at me.

"Uh huh." she nodded.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jill sniffed the air before her nostrils flared slightly and her eyes met mine. I was quick to know what just happened and I nodded. She had seemed to have found her mate, although it was someone I wasn't expecting.

Kmart.

"I need to go check on the control station." She excused herself and walked out of the room, making sure she didn't touch Claire or Kmart. I knew that it was hard for her to be around Kmart, mainly because of how much weaker she is at self control than me.

"Becky, I want you to meet two closest friends. This is Kmart." I introduced the youngest first.

"Hi." Becky greeted silently.

"Hello there." smiled Kmart.

"And this is Claire Redfield." I reached back and placed a hand on Claire's lower back, pushing her to stand beside me. "She'll be staying with us."

"It's nice to meet you, Becky." Claire greeted politely while I signed what she said.

Becky greeted back in an equal polite way before I looked at the time. We still had a few hours before dawn, so it might be better to get some more sleep in now.

"Claire, go ahead and use the shower. You can use some of my clothes for now until you can get yours washed." I told her while looking at Becky. "Get back to sleep- don't forget to take your ears out."

Becky nodded. "Okay, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie, now go on." I watched as she took her devices out, setting on the bedside table before getting under the covers and rolled onto her side, facing the wall. I heard the shower going and decided to lay down on my back and closed my eyes.

I was asleep in minutes, relaxed by the scent of my child and mate swirling around me.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotshot:** I will say that there will be short, seemingly pointless chapters in this fic but that's because I want it to be longer than the other two installments. Also, if you guys want me to write in another's POV(i.e Chris' or Kmart's), tell me in your review! That will also make this fic longer. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Instinct: Redemption**

 **Chapter 3**

I jerked awake from my dreamless sleep by knocking on the door. I blinked and rubbed my eyes before looking at Claire, was was still asleep with her head on my shoulder and an arm across my stomach. I looked at the clock and saw that it was six thirty. I carefully removed myself from her, she didn't wake up thankfully, before going to the door and opening it.

"Hey," murmured Chris. "Sorry to wake you but Wesker needs you in the office to discuss something."

"Alright," I murmured back. "Let me just get dressed."

He nodded and walked off and I soundlessly closed the door before silently changed into a fresh uniform. I glanced at the still sleeping Becky and Claire before heading out, making sure to close the door softly.

I made my way to the office and a soldier opened the door and then shut it once I walked in. Wesker, of course, sat at the desk, as if he was the president.

"What is it you want to discuss?" I asked him while crossing my arms.

"Have your powers fully realized again?"

Of course it would be about that. "I don't know. I have yet to test them."

"I suggest you start practicing and testing once a day for four hours. When your powers began to fully realize, I want you to have a watch shift on the roof and one of the towers." he explained.

"I can do that, anything else?"

"That's all."

I nodded and headed out into the hallway and towards the cafeteria to grab some breakfast. Once I got my tray, I sat down and began to eat, ignoring everyone who passed.

"I have to talk to you." Chris stated as he sat down beside me, making me look at him.

"About what?"

"About the whole mate thing."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What about it exactly?"

"What does it all entail from both sides?"

"For me and others like me, how we can find our mate is by smell. Their scent, blood mostly, is the most intoxicating thing. It takes rather good willpower to not just jump there when we first meet them. We want to protect them, keep them happy. We want to protect them, keep them safe and, in return, we feel safe at our vulnerable moments while being with them."

"And the mates?" Chris questioned.

"I...don't know actually. Well, other than falling in love with us in whatever amount of time, I suspect that the time varies."

"Oh, okay."

"Chris, why did you ask?"

I watch as Chris shift in his seat before letting out a sigh.

"I decided to bunk with Wesker since Leon and he both had only one bed and Wesker's was bigger."

"Okay, what does this have to deal with mates?"

"Are you a cuddler?" He asked Making me just stare at him.

"...What?"

"Before you found Claire, were you a cuddler."

"Well no, not even before the T-virus got out."

"You cuddled with her after?"

"Er...it was her who initiated it, I had a nightmare and she stayed with me."

"And all the times after that when you didn't have those nightmares?"

"Yes, I cuddled with her." I sighed, not knowing where this was going. "It felt nice, much nicer than the others I dated before the outbreak. I repeat though, what does-"

"I woke up with Wesker's arms around me." Chris blurted.

I stared at him before it finally clicked at what he was saying. "You think that you're his mate."

"I don't know what to think at this point." He sighed.

"...You are his mate, Chris." I finally admitted. "I knew it when you and Claire got here."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Trust me, Chris. If he didn't meet you, he wouldn't be doing this." I ate the rest of my food. "Now, I suggest you go into the training room and get some training in before I take it over for four hours tomorrow."

I got up and walked away and out of the large room and down the hall and towards my and Claire's room before walking in. Becky was gone, most likely with Jill, who probably came and got her. Claire was still sleeping away, causing me to chuckle. She must have had little sleep before she came here- not that I blame her of course. So, I slid under the covers beside her after taking off my jacket and boots and relaxed, eyes closing as I let myself get dragged into the darkness of sleep again.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4(CR POV)

**Hotshot:** I just decided to do a chapter in Chris' POV. Hopefully you guys will love it and will want to see more. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Instinct: Redemption**

 **Chapter 4**

 **CHRIS REDFIELD**

 **POV**

After talking with Alice about the whole mate thing and watching her go, I decided to take her advice and went to the training room. Thankfully, Leon showed it to me after I came here with Kmart and my sister.

It was empty, which wasn't that surprising since how early it is, and I went to a bench before taking off my plain white t-shirt, leaving my torso covered in a thin muscle shirt. It felt good, being in clean clothes again and actually being able to shower.

I went over to the punching bag that hanged from the ceiling near the window that overlooked what use to be a great view of the lawn. I put my fists up like a boxer before starting to punch at the bag, kicking here and there, doing different combos. It felt normal now for me,just standing here punching and kicking. I hardly ever got to find a punching bag and use it since the world ended.

It wasn't long before I was joined by someone, though I never noticed until I heard them clear their throat. I looked over and saw the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Can I help you?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Spar with me." Wesker answered simply.

"I like where my bones are thank you very much." I turned back to the punching bag when I felt a presence right behind me.

"I won't go at full strength so you don't have to worry."

I couldn't help but growl. He really won't stop asking until I say yes. Fucking bastard. "Fine."

I turned around and swung a fist at the shorter man but he sidestepped it and grabbed my arm. I quickly kicked the closest leg behind the knee cap, making that knee buckle and getting my arm free. I quickly grip his arm and managed to throw him into the wall next the the punching bag. Damn, he really was going easy on me.

I watched as he cracked his neck, hand reaching up to take off his glasses, revealing his catlike eyes. He slipped his glasses in a pocket before he was suddenly right in front of me and sweeping my legs out from under me.

I landed on my back, my breath getting knocked out of me. I coughed before taking a moment to get my breath back before getting to my feet, taking a deep breath.

I went to look at Wesker when I was suddenly against the wall, a hand holding bout of my above my head. Damn, how the hell does he have that kind of reach in him?! I struggled against his grip but even when he isn't using his full strength, he was still strong as hell.

I continued to squirm, trying to get free but I couldn't. I slumped before shooting the man a glare and he just simply smirked.

"Okay, so you're badass. You can let me go now." I huffed.

"Not yet."

I frowned before noticing that he had brought himself closer to me and- fuck, why did I want him to press his body against mine? And why the hell do I feel safe at this moment?

I noticed his eyes had closed and he was inhaling deeply, his nostrils flaring. After a moment, his eyes snapped open and stared into my own. "You have no idea what I want to do to you right now."

I swallowed at his rather predatory tone his voice had taken. He must had noticed because he pressed his body up against mine, his face inches away from my own. I could feel my heart pounding and I knew he could hear it.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when he leaned in and capture my lips with his in a firm kiss. I felt my body relaxing without my full consent and felt his free gloved hand sliding up my shirt before resting above my quickly beating heart.

He broke the kiss after a minute before letting my hands go and taking a step back, his hand slipping down my torso and back to his side. He slipped his glasses out of his pocket, slipping them on.

"I suspect that you already asked Alice about the mate aspect of us. So, I will let you finish thinking." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving me staring after her.

That was something I wasn't expecting to happen. I should be upset, should be pissed, but I knew that, deep down, I wasn't.

Fuck.

I already made up my mind on what I wanted to do.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotshot:** A very very short chapter and I'm sorry for that. I've just been a little bit burnt out on RE But I promise I will keep writing RE stories, even if the posts are very slow, same with my "The Hive" story. I hope you guys understand and understand that I will be posting other chapters for other stories on here. Now, hope you enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

 **Liz(Guest):** I just found your stories and these series are just freaking awesome! Pls continue and keep up the good work. I can't wait to see more. Can we get a chapter of Claire thinking about their new addition to the family how Becky will mean more responsibility and I would love to see Becky and Claire interact.

 **AN:** I'm glad you liked this series! As for a Claire centric chapter and her feelings and thoughts about Becky...yeah, I think I can do that.

* * *

 **Instinct: Redemption**

 **Chapter 5**

When I woke up again, It was in the afternoon and I was in bed alone. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, looking over to Becky's bed. It was empty and, noting that there was no one in the bathroom, concluding that the two had woke up before me and had gone to probably get some food. I stood, grabbed some fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom before taking a shower.

Once I was done and dressed, I walked out of the room and walked down the hall, hands stuffed in my pockets. I made it to the mess hall and looked around before spotting the others, which was at at the far end of the room, in a secluded corner.

I walked over to them and sat down next to Claire while Kmart and playing patty cake with Becky and Chris was poking his food. I felt Claire slipping her hand in mine before holding it under the table as she ate with her free hand.

"Claire, I need to ask you something." I stated and she looked at me after taking the last bite of her food, giving me her full attention. "Where did they take you?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we crashed near a destroyed city and I heard someone saying something about the hive?" She furrowed her brows. "That was before we got away- Alice?"

My body had gone rigid, my face becoming blank. The words I had always dreaded to hear again echoing within my mind as the memories I had long since pushed in the back of my mind came bursting to the front. "I need to go talk to Wesker."

I stood, taking my hand out of her hold before turning and quickly walking out of the room and began my trek to the office.

"Alice- wait!" I heard Claire call from behind me but I kept walking. I got a few more steps in before I was grabbed and pulled into what looked like an empty closet of some sort, my back against a wall. A hand came up and touched my cheek, thumb stroking my cheekbone and I unconsciously leaned into the touch.

"Now, talk to me." She ordered and I looked at her.

"That's...that's where this all began." I finally told her. "Where everyone died, where the virus got out into the city. I should have known he would've went there. No one would ever think to look at the beginning because we all thought that no one would go back there."

I took a deep breath, before pulling myself away from her. "I need to talk to Wesker about this- come up with a plan or something. I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Alice, he's busy at this moment." She told me. "Tell him tomorrow."

"But-"

"I know you want this to be over as soon as possible, but you need to have one day to relax. I can see how exhausted you are." She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You can't really help much when you're exhausted like this."

"I hate it when you make sense." I finally huffed, making her smile.

"Deep down, you love it." She hummed before kissing me and then leading me out and down the hall.

"Where are we heading?" I questioned.

"You are going to take a nice, warm bath. Then, I'll go get Becky and Kmart and we will have some official family bonding time."

"Chris isn't invited?" I asked with a smirk.

"Eh, he's been kinda up in the clouds so...no. Now," She pushed me into the bedroom. "Do as I say."

"Yes ma'am." I grinned, making her roll her eyes.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6 (CLPOV) (SHORT)

**Hotshot:** A chapter for one of my guest viewers, Liz. I'm sorry if it isn't that long, I just kinda lost steam so please forgive me! Also, this is just me telling everyone that I am still working on this and I haven't given up on it! Now, enjoy!

* * *

 **Instinct: Redemption**

 **Chapter 6**

 **CLAIRE REDFIELD**

 **POV**

I sat on Kmart's bed-Kmart was sitting beside me- while waiting for Alice to get her bath. Becky was sitting on my lap surprisingly, reading one of her books outloud to Kmart and I. She slurred her words but Kmart and I could understand her perfectly.

I didn't know what to think of her once Alice told me about her. It caught me off guard but I decided not to make a big deal out of it- it wouldn't have helped any of us at that moment, and I was just glad I was back with Alice.

When I finally met Becky, There was no mistake that she was Alice's daughter, cloned or not. I saw how Alice's face lit up when we walked inside as she looked at the girl. Seeing her and Becky together made my chest warm in a pleasant way. Ever since then, I have been trying to be a part of her life and it was working out well.

She's a good kid, shy around strangers yet outgoing with friends and family. Speaking of family, I have been hoping that she would see me as a part of hers sometime soon.

"About time you got here." Kmart suddenly spoke, making me look over at the door.

"Blame Claire, she demanded that I should have a relaxing bath." Alice stated with a smirk from the doorway.

"She has you so whipped."

"Quiet you." Alice playfully ordered before she walked inside and sat beside me, her body close to mine. The warmth she gave off was nice and comforting.

"So, what shall we do?" I questioned.

"Movie?" Becky piped up and I looked at Alice.

"Depends if they have what you want to watch." Alice stated. "I'll go look once you give me the list of movies."

"Okay." Becky grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before beginning to write the list down. Once she was done, she gave it to Alice, who kissed to the top of her head and walked out.

Maybe living like this isn't so bad. Maybe truely having a complete family was what we needed.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7(CRPOV)(M-rated)

**Hotshot:** Short but hey, next chapter will be when the plot will get rolling. So, enjoy!

* * *

 **Instinct: Redemption**

 **Chapter 7**

 **CHRIS REDFIELD**

 **POV**

It was close to midnight at night and I was in bed, leaning against the wall in a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt with head tilted back as I stared at the ceiling. I haven't seen Wesker that much other than glances down the hall and I didn't mind that. I had to make sure that this is what I wanted.

My musings got cut short when the door opened and Wesker walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"I was expecting yo to be asleep by now." He stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't sleep." I shrugged. He looked at me for a moment before slipping his gloves off and setting them on the bed side table with his glasses. It was silent between us as he slipped off his holsters and guns and set them down on another, more larger table.

"What's your first name?" I asked out of the blue, causing him to pause.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm gonna be living with you for god knows how long and you already know my full name and who I am...so it's only fair for me to know yours."

"Point taken." Wesker sat on the bed once he took his boots off and set them beside the bed. "My first name is Albert, I'm a former STARS member and chairman of Umbrella. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yeah." I paused, trying to make up my mind about what to do next. "There is...one other thing."

Once he turned to face me, I decided to just go for it. I grabbed the front of his jacket, surged forward and kissed him.

I felt him still for a moment before letting out an actual _growl_ within his chest and his arms wrapped themselves around me and before I knew it, I was hoisted in his lap, legs folded on either side of him.

He nipped my bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make me part my lips and he quickly darted his tongue in, mapping out every inch of my mouth. I suddenly felt something on my back and when I had opened my eyes, I was staring up at him and I was on my back on the bed. His inhuman stared into my own and neither of us moved or spoke for a moment.

He gripped my thighs and brought them to his hips before pressing his crotch against mine and started to grind hard. The sudden friction made me throw my head back with a low moan.

Teeth suddenly sank into my neck, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a mark and I felt my muscle shirt being ripped off of me, in shreds. The same thing happened to my sweats and boxers, leaving me naked. The teeth disappeared and I was nudged to lay on my front.

I heard an unbuckling of a belt, clothes being rustled around and a draw opening and closing. There wasn't any sound after that, so I opened my mouth to say anything when I felt something slick pushing into me, causing a surprised yelp to leave my mouth.

By the time I realized that it was a finger, Wesker was already pushing a second in and started to move felt...weird with a slight burning feeling but It wasn't really unpleasant.

A third finger slipped in and the fingers moved in a way and hit something, causing a jolt of pleasure, making me gasp.

The fingers disappeared after a few moments before something else pressed against me, slick and much bigger. Because I could even think of bracing myself, he thrust in, making me arch. I gripped the sheets as my body slowly began to get use to this feeling of being filled like this.

Wesker started to thrust into me. It was slow at first but he eventually got a rhythm going and I was squirming. He gripped my hips before picking up the pace, driving into me over and over again.

When four am came around, I was exhausted, falling asleep after the several bouts of sex. Before falling asleep though, I felt Wesker throwing the blanket over and settled beside me.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** remember to review!


End file.
